My True Love Gave to Me
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: a collection of twelve short stories surrounding couples of the Inuyasha series.  new chapter for each day till christmas   Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin Koug/Aya Nob/Tsuyu InuTai/Izai Ban/Ja
1. The Mistletoe Incident

**The Mistletoe Incident:**

Even now I can't understand it.

My fingertips inch their way up to my lips, cheeks flushing as I glance across the room and catch sight of his unsettling appearance. Shoulders stiff, and expression as blank as… well, his brother's, he leans against the wall, obviously uncomfortable.

Basically? Yes, coming to this Christmas party as a large mistake on my part. If only I had agreed to hang out with Ayame Yorozoku and her boyfriend Koga Ookami – yet here I am, stuck at Izayoi Takahashi's experimental Christmas party, which is being conducted out of sheer curiosity.

A recipe for danger, in my opinion – even if Izayoi is the mother of my closest friend.

Or, at least he had been my closet friend up until half an hour ago.

Aka?

Until the mistletoe incident.

Yes. Mistletoe.

What comes to mind at that word?

Yeah. KISSING.

I shiver.

Yes. My best friend of all time, my shoulder to cry on, my freaking punching bag…

We kissed.

Ah the horror of it all!

I tug at a strand of my hair anxiously, biting my tongue.

The thought of IT brings a weird… sour, bitter taste to my mouth as I think of it.

The mistletoe just HAD to be there.

Oh, and HIS perverted sidekick? He just HAD to be there too.

* * *

"_Ah! Kagome-chan! Inu-chan!"_

_We both glared at him and his expression fell considerably, before a little, smug smile crept onto his face, signaling the end._

_He pointed upwards._

_Mistletoe._

* * *

I groan in anger.

Dammit! How am I supposed to deal with this? I can't just go apologize to Inuyasha… It'd just be wrong. Like I'm…

"Kagome-chan?"

I jump at the sound of my name, and wheel around to come face to face with the angelic smile of Rin Noto, the devotee to Inuyasha's older brother.

"H-hey, Rin-chan!" I reply shakily, forcing a smile, and gaining a radiant one in return.

"Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?" She questions, prodding me a finger, as she raises an eyebrow.

I glance in Inuyasha's direction yet again. He's looking at me now, expression? Bored.

He's really starting to scare me now.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling in my stomach, I shake my head.

"I'm completely fine!" I reply cheerily, although the edge to my tone must be evident, 'cuz she immediately becomes skeptical.

"Kagome-chan." She begins dangerously, "If you don't tell me, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I demand, reaching my limit of emotions.

A glare pierces me from across the room, and I don't even have to look to guess that it's Rin's precious 'Sessh-sama'.

Oh, kami, just fuck it all!

With a growl of frustration, I turn on my heel and stomp across the floor, my heels clattering nosily against the tile, as head out the doors to the gardens to think.

* * *

The nice thing about the Takahashi's is that their rich. Not that being rich is the only nice thing about the family – but being as… odd, dysfunctional and mismatched as they are, it's nice to know they all have something in common, other than a secret love for Ramen.

Their house? Humongous. Their garden? Gigantor. Their food? Kick ass!

Taking a deep breath, and gulping in the refreshing sting of the cold, I try to chase all thoughts of 'The incident' away.

Guess what?

Didn't work.

Perhaps you're wondering why this bother's me so much? Why I can't just go talk it out with him if he's my best friend?

You see… it's complicated.

Once upon a time, Inuyasha was dating a girl named Kikyou for about four years. They broke up after some miscommunication. Inuyasha was hurt. He met me in the middle of our first year of high school, and we… well, we hit off right away. But, Kiykou and I are identical. We could be twins… well, if we were related. And well, Inuyasha? Well I … he…

Yeah. It's complicated.

"Kagome?"

Startled, I glance around, until I find what I'm looking for.

HIM. Inuyasha Takahashi. Fellow victim of the incident.

For some reason all I find myself wondering is if he thought I was that bad a kisser.

BAD! I internally slap myself senseless, rendering my external self somewhat senseless as well.

As you can see, I don't think things through to well.

"I-inuyasha…" I respond quietly, blushing under his intense gaze, as he watches me curiously, showing – wow! – the first signs of life in thirty minutes. His golden brown eyes warm, and his silver mane of hair glinting in the halflight provided by the party inside.

One thing I forgot to mention? Or rather avoided speaking about?

Yeah. I'm freaking in love with my best friend.

"I… umm… Inuyasha.. i-i.. I g-guess I'm sorry about earlier!" I gush automatically, again without thinking, as I throw myself forward in a bow, the unwanted tears welling up behind my close eyelids.

He seems to catch his breath. Then there's silence, before his voice responds, low and almost husky.

"Are you?"

"Am I?" I echo quietly, as I look at him questioningly, as I slowly straighten back up.

"Are you sorry?" He hisses softly in the darkness, as he pushes me backwards against the trunk of a tree, his eyes dark, needy… yet incredibly gentle.

My voice catches in my throat, and I stare unmoving into his face, my own cheeks becoming increasingly warm with embarrassment.

What does he want?

His breath is warm against my lips at this point.

"Well?"

Timidly, confused beyond confusion, my head shakes itself of its own accord; as if my body knows what I need, better than my own brain does.

He smirks, as he pushes me a little bit further back, his arm around my waist.

"Well, then." He whispers, pointing upwards, "Shall we continue what we started?"

As he draws closer, I glance upward.

Dangling from the limb of the pear tree is single mistletoe.


	2. Crimson Snow

**Crimson snow: **

The ground was blotted with crimson. Even the newly fallen snow could not hide the dark red seal of death that now presided over the resting place of so many.

The remains of his opponents lay scattered across the battlefield that had once been a village, drenched in their own sweat and blood, their unseeing, glazed eyes staring heavenwards towards the snow; their mouths open in their silent pleads and screams for mercy. For life.

As if he, the 'youkai' warrior of the western hills would allow such lowly despicable men survive the winter- let alone a day anywhere in his territory. Especially not here.

They were far beneath him. Worthless, foolish, weak. Their deaths were less than honorable and he would see to it that their cowardice and contemptible actions were well known. Their last moments, writhing in agony at his feet as he hastened past, his blade soaked in the blood that displayed his victory for all to see, the untainted silver flashing like a star from overhead. Beautiful to look at, but deadly to the touch. That was the trait he shared with his favored weapon.

The forces had been crushed with such ease, this section of the opposing army destroyed like broken pottery. The fight had been of ease –yet the flames and blood had created such an atmosphere of danger.

To say he enjoyed his job was an exaggeration. Yet, he didn't dislike his duties either. Being a ronin samurai was of his own choosing, and he would continue this way of life until he grew tired of the travel. Thus was the way he worked.

His tied back hair spiraled behind him in a wave of silver moonlight, as the biting cold north wind swept through the desolate clearing, and he strode through the village destroyed by his opponents, his two katana's clacking quietly together at his waist, and his armor splattered with his enemies' blood, gave off a dull glow in the light of the moon.

Through the hazy mists that were gradually descending from the hills, he made his way towards the decrepit, fallen buildings, his sandals squelching through the mud, snow, and blood soaked earth as he drew nearer to the desolation.

It was then that his sharp eyes spotter her, skin pale, delicate limbs trapped beneath the destruction, long raven's hair tangled and wild, her long lashes brushing against her ashen cheeks as she lay sprawled like a broken doll among the splinter of wood and pool of her own crimson red blood.

He looked down on her silently, his eyes like two frozen pieces of amber, bright and sharp in the darkness of the dead site.

"Fragile." He commented to the wind, his voice a low, soft instrument. "Weak."

He moved the debris that pinned her to the remains of the building, before settling down onto the ground beside her still form.

The snow fell about them gently, creating an almost lulling sense of security on the battlefield full of the bodies of the dead. Contemplating her serene expression, he brushed her bangs out of her closed eyes, his finger brushing over her dirt and tear stained cheeks before glancing out upon the dead with cold, unfeeling eyes.

There was a soft cough from beside him, and a small hand tugged at his sleeve, making him turn to meet a tired pair of dark, trusting eyes.

"You were saying, youkai-sama?" she asked hoarsely, a small smile ghosting over her lips, as she struggled to sit upright, het teeth clenched, and jaw set in determination.

Their eyes met again, and her smile brightened, as she reached up and tugged at his hair, earning a cold look as his silver locks were pulled from the hold of a torn piece of cloth, and they were blown onto his shoulders.

"It's snowing, Sesshomaru-sama." She murmured quietly, leaning against him for support, her fingers entangled in his long hair.

"So it is, Rin."

The flakes were coming down thicker now, yet as delicately as ever, as if in an attempt to wipe the clearing away. To start over.

They sat together quietly, watching as the snow blended with the scarlet of the old life, becoming tainted, yet new.

"Where to, Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned wonderingly, as she glanced curiously into his usual expressionless expression.

New beginnings.

He turned to her caught her hand in his, meeting her gaze evenly.

"Where indeed." He stated coolly as he leaned forwards meeting her warm, crimson lips calmly.

The snow settled down upon the valley, covering the tracks, and the bloody past. An ending?

No.

A tainted beginning.


	3. Frozen Promise

**Frozen promise:**

The snow scattered about them lifelessly, dropping to the ground in a spiral that threatened to pull her down with them.

The icy wind stung her frozen hands, her bare arms crossed before herself in an effort to remain warm as those steely ice blue eyes stared back at her through the biting flakes of winter.

His mouth opened then closed, as if he had wanted to say something, but had decided against it, his leather jacket flapping loosely in the breeze that could probably have blow them both away.

Finally he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded roughly, stepping forward and yanking one of her bright red pigtails, "Why are you here?"

She looked at him in silence, emerald eyes widening, her lips trembling, whether from cold or fear, she was not sure.

She knew one thing, however. She did NOT like this man.

With a faint growl of irritation, she slapped his hand away angrily, before dusting the already accumulating snow from her damp curls.

"Who are you?" she asked boldly, as she sent him a hasty glare, rubbing her hands together behind her back.

He answered quickly and with ease.

"Mori, Koga."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm sure." He snorted leaning towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Now prey tells, what's a sweet girl like yourself doing wandering in the woods on a dark Christmas Eve?"

She didn't really see any harm in telling him – what would be the point? She was lost anyways.

Besides. Who could think logically in the care of a frozen death?

"Ookami, Ayame." She stated throwing him an uneasy half-smile., " I-I'm on my way to visit my grandfather."

He gave a low, breathy laugh. Not a pleasant one. No this laugh was low and mocking. And hauntingly familiar.

"Well then, little girl –"

"I'm seventeen!" she huffed, narrowing her eyes as she glared his way.

They had begun walking forward now, falling quickly into a leisurely pace, both looking straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"On your way to see your grandfather?" He asked casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"For Christmas." She explained simply with a shrug, "I haven't seen him for six years."

He glanced down to the wicker basket on her arm, filled to the brim with presents.

"Surely he doesn't need all that." He scoffed, his mouth curving upwards into a sneer, "Give me one."

She stopped abruptly, causing him to glance causally over his shoulder at her.

"What's the matter?" he smirked, "Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

She blinked at him, a look of utter uncertainty crossing her delicate features.

"Have we met before?" she inquired quietly, her expression contemplative.

He froze momentarily, before giving a short laugh.

"Walk with me."

She complied without a thought, racing to catch up with his already retreating form.

"Where are we going?" She questioned softly, blushing as she suddenly realized the naivety of following a random stranger through the woods, in the evening.

"I'm taking you to your grandfather, idiot."

There was a brief silence, before she spoke again.

"How do you know where he lives?"

"I know everything, sweetheart." He answered slyly, patting her on the head.

She swatted his arm away, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Oh what a big brain you have." She spat at him.

"It's heart."

"Huh?"

He tossed her his jacket over his shoulder to her, in a nonchalant gesture, as if the cold didn't, or rather couldn't, bother him.

"What a big heart you have?" she asked dubiously, as she draped his garment over her shoulders, then laughed coolly, "Are you a serious?"

"All the better to eat you my dear." He hissed towards her with a wolfish grin.

They had reached the edge of the tree's now, and were currently looking down a hill, where a small, old looking building was nestled, covered in fresh snow.

"This is where I leave you." He informed her, the old hostility returning to him.

"Must you?" She asked looking up at him dazedly, her gentle mouth turning down in an upset frown.

He nodded stiffly.

She tried to hand his jacket back to him, but he pushed it back towards her, his eyes glued to the sky, as the snow showered down upon them once more.

"You'll catch cold!" she cried indignantly, as she threw it about his shoulders, her eyes glowing with a silent worry, her hand trembling as they lightly brushed his cheek.

He caught her hand in a harsh grip; his eyes boring into hers, while he placed something into her other hand, and closed her fingers about it.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" She questioned desperately, as a memory fought to force its way to the surface.

He smirked, as his shoulders slumped downwards slightly.

"And you accused me of forgetting?" he murmured to the sky, "How ironic."

She searched his face for a clue to his thoughts, thoroughly puzzled.

"Next time we meet." He began, pulling her forward into a tight embrace, "I'll make you my wife."

There was warm kiss on her forehead as a farewell… and then he was gone, leaving behind a whirlwind of snow and ice, as she stood there, hands outstretched.

Clenched in her fist was a small purple iris.

* * *

"_What are you doing out here?" the boy asked, cocking his head sideways as he noticed the little girl, curled up in the snow, "Are you lost?"_

_She glanced up at him with tear filled green eyes, before she nodded._

…

_He carried her on his back from there, the wind whistling through the leafless tree's as he walked down a path covered with snow._

"_Are you really a forest spirit?" the little girl asked quietly, nuzzling her head into his warm shoulder, "Are there really lunar rainbows?"_

"_Of course." He laughed, "Why should I lie to you?"_

_Quietly he added._

"_I'll always protect you."_

* * *

_An eleven year old girl, in a school uniform stood glaring at him._

"_It's been a while."_

"_Has it? Do I know you?" the thirteen year old boy looked bored, as he scuffed his bare feet through the snow._

"_You mean you've forgotten?" she exclaimed, "the lunar rainbow? Your promise?"_

_He glared at her._

"_Leave me alone, alright?" _

_She stomped off through the snow, her tears crystallizing on the frozen ground._

* * *

She lifted her head to the sky, smiling forlornly as she remembered, a bittersweet feeling washing over her.

"Koga…" she whispered, biting her lip

However, despite her guilt, and sorrow, she was sure of one thing.

She'd find him again.

After all. He had a promise to fulfill.

* * *

A/N: ANNNNDDD... this is my first a/n for the fic so far... :P but don't expect many of them. I think the chapters look prettier without them..

just wanted to say a thing of two about this chapter. 1st off, if you find it somewhat confusing, I'm with you. I had so many different ideas while working on this. In the very beginning it was about a girl and her boyfriend breakinng up... then turned into a girl meeting a guy who worked for her grandfather, then it turned into a randition of little red riding hood.. and that Koga became a forest spirit.

another thing I have to say, is that I think the ending was the suckiest thing I ever wrote. However, I'll have another chance at these two later on, ne?

review please! I'm kinda sad at the lack of reviews I'm seeing.. all though the summary is probably terrible..

next time on 'my true love gave to me'! Sango and Miroku! Coming soon on a 12/17/10 near you!


	4. Resistance and Attraction in Hell

**Resistance and attraction… in hell:**

He was really bored!

Well. That was it.

The only excuse he had to offer as the women stared at him with icy eyes and whispered behind their hands to one another, before they edged away, and started to distance themselves from the agitated young man that sighed plaintively after their retreating forms.

And he was bored! Bored as hell! Hell, to all seven hells!

He sighed tapping his fingers against the cool surface of the glass case, as he took a couple of deep breaths.

In.. out…in… out…

"Ne, Houshi-kun…"

The delectable looking Higurashi Kagome was leaning towards him, her mouth turned slightly down, her eyes questioning.

"Yes, my flower?"

She rolled her eyes at this, and swatted him with the back of her hand in a generally friendly gesture.

"Do you think you could.. Umm, finish my shift for the night?" She pleaded, pressing her hands together before her, her expression taking on a hopeful, gentle look.

She knew him much too well.

She of course, knew that he couldn't resist a girl in need.

"Off to play with your boy toy again?" he teased, tweaking her nose affectionately.

She pushed his hand away, her face reddening in embarrassment as she looked down at the floor with a soft "Y-you… ugh… "

He laughed, and pushed her towards the doors, with a forced smile plastered on his face, "Go have fun, silly!" He insisted, as she hastily responded with a nervous grin.

"I-I already talked to the manager about it... I...er…"

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he shoved her away. "Just get out of here, Higurashi-chan!" He sighed.

The moment that her raven haired head was out of sight through the revolving doors, he found himself leaning against the jewelry cases once again, massaging his temples.

Taking Kagome's shift meant staying a whole half hour later than he had planned. Staying a whole half hour later meant getting home forty five minutes late. Getting home forty five minutes late meant a late dinner. A late dinner meant missing the new episode of Feudal Housewives, and trying to find a way to get the episode on the internet would lead to missing all the lovely anime show's that aired on Sunday nights, which would no doubt lead to the end of the world.

Damn, someone was really out to get him.

Apparently hell was close at hand.

This thought caused him to snort quietly to himself. Hell close at hand? Hell, he was IN hell. After all, working in a department store was no easy feat, and was definitely NOT heaven.

Far from it actually.

Stretching slightly, he glanced at the clock and decided he better begin Kagome's work – which technically consisted of walking around the store asking people if they needed help.

He hoped things would go as breezily as he hoped.

Of course, however, something was against him.

* * *

"Are you finding everything alright?" He intoned, yet again bored, this time able to restrain his- for lack of better words –urges.

The woman gave him an amused look, as she gave him an awkward smile.

"You are aware you've asked me that five times now, sir?"

"Are you finding-" His eyes roved over her slowly, examining her as his eyes widened, and he immediately snapped to attention.

"Forgive me, milady." He quickly proclaimed, quite graciously, despite the lecherous thoughts that coursed through his mind. Thoughts of a certain young woman silently undressing in a dark room. First the jacket, then the scarf, then-

The two dark brown eyes watched him curiously. "You're an odd one." She told him bluntly, as she raised an eyebrow almost skeptically, her hands working their way into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

Sweatshirt? He had been too busy undressing her with his eyes that he had failed to notice the clothes that were actually upon her.

Her long brown hair trailed down the back of her black sweatshirt, which was branded with a pink 'T' and '1' within a small diamond shape, on her right sleeve. Her jeans that were tight around her long athletic looking legs were dirty and torn.

Her looks and body obviously made up for this… 'Hideous' apparel, and despite the normality of seeing such an outfit on the street, seeing a customer within the store with such clothing was quite unheard of.

As if feeling his scrutinizing eyes upon her, she shifted uncomfortably, before admitting quietly, "Actually, I do need some help –if you don't mind that is…"

Finding her soft voice, and her slight blush endearing he gave her a personable wink, and a slight bow.

"Houshi Miroku at your service." He informed her jovially, "How may I help you."

Her mouth twitched upwards in a tentive half smile for a moment, before it dropped into a straight line.

"Kuwashima Sango." She responded instantly, twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers, "And I have a huge problem."

* * *

What a problem indeed.

He smiled grimly to himself as Sango fingered a strapless red dress almost disdainfully.

Kuwashima Sango had not once shopped for a formal piece of clothing in life. Let alone semi-formal. She hated dresses, and high heels immediately waged blister wars on her delicate feet. She was decidedly shy, and hated 'showy' clothing.

Not to mention she had to buy something for a 'stupid' gift exchange for the party she was attending.

And that seemed to be another unspoken problem.

The party loomed over the two of them like some dark foreboding black hole that threatened to suck them both into oblivion as he blithely helped her and she innocently made her very opinionated statements.

And all the while, he fought to keep his cursed hand away from her body.

Yet even that was not a problem in contrast to the party.

Yes, the party was formal, it was prestigious, it was classy, she didn't want to go, and she had to have a date.

Yet of course they ignored these facts as they roamed through the women's clothing, he gently imploring that she wear a low cut, or sleeveless, or at least try one on… but she would just bite her lip and shake here head, her eyes holding a silent mocking look as if she knew that her body was practically screaming to him to touch it.

Yet he held himself back. He didn't want to have those warm brown orbs to look so coolly upon him. He didn't want her to leave him in the dust as his self respect began to deteriorate.

She was different. She was something new.

And he vowed he would change because of this newness.

He would save this woman in need.

He would help her – without a doubt.

* * *

His fingers skimmed the fabric lightly before turning to her with a seemingly modest smile.

Yes he could see her in this.

There was no way she could object!

"Kuwashima-san-"

She turned to him, still looking a little unsettled, yet her eyes glowed with a deep brightness.

"Sango." She insisted laughingly, a slight sparkle joining the glow in her eyes.

"Sango… chan?" She didn't object so he plowed onwards, "I think I have the thing for you."

She gave him a 'give me a break' look, before taking the dress from his outstretched hands, her face flushing as their hands brushed in the exchange.

This did not go unnoticed by Miroku who was getting antsy –yet not quite bored.

Without really even looking at the dress, she shrugged and tried to force it back to him, "I've had enough of this." She told him simply, "I don't even have date."

He shook his head gently, an impending wave of fear rushing upon him at the thought of her leaving.

He couldn't allow that… or at least not yet.

"Come now, Sango-chan!" He begun persuasively, "Just try this one on- then I promise I'll let you go."

She raised her eyebrow once more, "If I don't? What'll you do? Keep me here by force?"

Her eyes were bright with the thrill of a challenge, and it killed him to blow it out. But he HAD to stall her.

He didn't know why –but he felt it in his gut.

So he took a leap.

Of trust.

* * *

He leaned towards her, causing her to run into the mirrored surface of a nearby wall as she took a step towards her, his hand bracing him from falling upon her… which wouldn't have been so bad...

He leaned forward an inch or so more, and breathed lightly upon her face, the warmth that emanated from her own pulling at his heart strings. "Oh… I don't know." He murmured smirking, and placing an arm around her waist, and pulling her towards him, "Maybe I'll keep you… hostage."

She laughed uneasily as she squirmed in his hold.

"Listen mister, I'll try on the dress." She muttered looking away nonchalantly, rather stiff, "But it's not because I'm scared!"

They righted themselves, yet he refused to relinquish his hold on her waist, as they begun towards the fitting rooms, both a little uncomfortable yet feeling pleasurably safe.

His hand dropped limply to his side as she opened the door to the room, and she paused a moment to look shyly back at him.

"Wait for me won't you?"

He chuckled breathily to himself.

Oh he'd wait for her alright.

Forever if he had to.

* * *

**a/n: Ok – so not the greatest ending ever.. but I wanted to leave some loose ends on all of these… Who knows? One day I may end up expanding on these ideas…**

**Just wanted to say that this one came to me while I was at the store the other day…**

**REVIEW! Please? :3**


	5. Pain

**Pain:**

His life was a broken, torn up mess. And his heart? His heart was faring no better.

The darkness that had once only been the shadows forged by the sunlight of his bright, free life, had consumed everything that had once been – even now forcing the present and future into an overcast of uncertainty.

He had always known that life was unfair – yet he had always tried to see the world through different eyes, to examine the good thoroughly, and had been simply put, an optimist.

He hated that man of the past.

He was different. Now that they were gone everything had lost its promising sheen of joy, had become dull and unpleasant in his now blank golden eyes.

The sounds he had once loved to wake to – his son questioning quietly in the kitchen, accompanied with his wife's strict hiss of 'shh! Papa's sleeping' – were gone. Taken by the wind, and the cold disposition of a certain party.

He held his hand to his face as he bit back the bitter tears that threatened to overflow his hurting eyes.

Why did he have to endure this pain? Why did he have to live, when he had nothing left to live for?

All his money, all his power – it meant nothing with them gone. Life was meaningless. His beating heart no longer thrummed with love or ambition.

He was dead. Or rather, dead inside. He felt no emotion. Tasted no food.

All he wanted was the pain to end. For the shadows to disappear.

He raised his head to the sky, the rain spiraling down onto his face, freezing to the touch, the gray clouds swirling about above, the cold bite of winter frost daring to touch upon him.

Yet the cold meant nothing to him.

He didn't care. Or rather he couldn't.

All he knew. All he wanted…

Was for the pain to leave him alone. That the tearing feeling within his chest would cease. That his throbbing, raw feelings, numb with exhaustion would give away.

He wanted nothing more than to disappear into oblivion of nothingness.

He wanted to be taken by the darkness.

The wind blew drearily through his damp air, and he leaned stiffly back against the crumbling railing of the bench, the dead silence of the park seemingly taunting him.

_Why?_ He wondered again. _Why?_

Thunder rumbled overhead, lightning flashed.

He didn't move. His distraught rooted him to the spot, his slightly shuddering form frozen in a storm of pain.

_Why?_

His heart gave an involuntary lurch. Then the pain seized it again, causing his handsome face to scrunch up slightly in pain.

_No more…_

The stormy filtered light of the sun was blocked out for but a moment, and the rain was no longer falling upon him.

His eyes trailed sideways, rather lifelessly as a woman stared at him wordlessly, her mouth curved slightly downwards.

He had begun to look away again, self pity once again clutching at his heart, when she spoke, commanding his attention.

"You must be frozen."

Her voice was light, musical… strangely angelic to his ears.

As he actually examined her, he became aware of her warm features –her gentle smile, her dancing, yet anxious eyes…

She was beautiful to behold, and his heart gave a hopeful jolt, a rebel to the pain.

The woman held her umbrella over him, letting the rain fall down upon herself, and she laughed lightly as the wind tousled her long dark hair.

"Izayoi." She murmured, offering him a bright grin, and he decided that it was her name, "And you are?"

His voice was hoarse, and quiet, but he was able to finally rasp out his name.

"Takahashi…" He coughed, "Inutaishou."

"Nice to meet you." She replied, her smile widening slightly, before she tipped her head back and her eyes softened, "The sun's come out…"

She quickly turned to him, and offered him a hand, "Care for a cup of coffee?"

As he pushed himself to his feet, putting all thoughts of his pain behind him, he nodded, taking her small, warm hand cautiously.

As he glanced at the petite beauty beside him, bathed in the crystal of glittering raindrops, and rays of sunlight, he decided that the future couldn't be as dark as he had presumed.

His grip on her hand tightened.

Not with a woman like Izayoi about.


	6. Differences

**Differences:**

They were so different – or so he'd come to believe.

He peeked around the building as he saw her, laughing softly with her friends, her long dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail, her brown eyes glittering with amusement.

She was so… smart, so delicate, so popular, so sweet. He was known as an idiot, a klutz and a general nobody.

So there was no way that she could ever come to have feelings for him.

Yet, even though these feelings… no, these truths! They were rooted deeply in his heart... and still his shy advances pursued, his quiet smiles, his nervous stuttering whenever she neared.

And she seemed to be humoring him. They spoke from time to time, for only moments… they had even walked home together one night.

But in her eyes, he was probably still the bumbling young boy who had always made a mess of things. Her best friend, once upon a lifetime.

She glanced curiously in his direction, and laughed heartily, beckoning him over.

But he couldn't do it. Fear seemed to have taken control of his body, for he instead bolted in the other direction, and he silently cursed his nerves.

He worked rather impulsively. He was one who acted without thinking – who spoke without thinking… who ate without thinking.

It wasn't that he lacked common sense – it was just that he wasn't quite the brightest person ever born.

Or so he believed.

Tsuyu on the other hand? Beautiful, lovely Tsuyu read often, and had a correct answer whenever the teacher called upon her. Her voice never wavered when caught by surprise, and she never tripped down the stairs, or over her own feet.

Yes. She was way out of his league.

That he was very aware of.

However, he was content watching from afar, seeing her graceful figure everyday, exchanging offhanded greetings…

But watching her and her ex-boyfriend was not something he enjoyed.

It was obvious that the guy had once been something to be sought after – an intellectual and athletic boy, with money to boot. Yet, he had transformed into another, greedy, cruel monster during the summer break, and now the two refused to talk.

However her ex still wanted her. That was common knowledge.

Tsuyu…

He smiled wistfully to himself, as he lay himself down upon the frost covered grass, breathing in the cold air, staring up at the fluffy white clouds that made snow a plausible occurrence.

"Nobunaga?"

There was her voice on the breeze… if only…

"Nobunaga?"

He lazily glanced to his left to see…

Kai Tsuyu out of breath and looking frantic, blinking down at him.

"There you are!" She breathed looking relieved and flopping unceremoniously down beside him.

He glanced at her again, startled.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to!" she rambled on, "Why didn't you come over?"

He sat up slowly, feeling somewhat tongue tied.

"I…er… I just..."

"Nobunaga?"

"Tsuyu-chan?"

It struck him suddenly that Tsuyu never added a 'kun' or a 'san' after his name. Weird.

"Is that a monkey in your bag?"

"Ye-" he paused, "Did you say monkey?"

He glanced at his bag then back at the smiling girl.

"There's nothing there."

"I know." She replied sheepishly, "It's just…"

"Just?" He echoed.

"Nothing."

Just nothing.

That didn't make any sense.

And what was making even less sense was Tsuyu's strange change in attitude.

No it wasn't attitude that was the problem.

It was character.

"You're looking at me funny." She told him, with a small giggle, then she gave a soft sigh.

"Am I acting weird?" she asked quietly, "I just… you just… I get so..."

She looked frustrated as she hit her fist against the ground.

"I just feel so safe around you!" She blurted out, "and then I end up all flustered and…"

Feeling decidedly awkward, he patted her gently on the head.

He understood the feeling entirely.

"Nobunaga?"

"Yes, Tsuyu-chan?"

"Remember when we used to play samurai and princess when we were little?"

He flushed, suddenly self-conscious, "Y-you remember that?"

She nodded thoughtfully, "Also how you used to trip and fall in the dog poop on the neighbors sidewalk and you'd get all dirty-"

More than a little mortified, he looked away, cursing the neighbor's dog repeatedly.

There was light laughter from beside him, like soft bells before she whispered,

"Oh, Nobunaga – you're so cute…"

* * *

**a/n: AND I'm gonna be mean and leave it off right there -.- not that great a chapter… their both kinda childish in it, but their characters are kinda.. air heads in the first place :P **

**who knows? One day I might write a #-shot for this couple…. Their sorta sweet together! (I personally always have thought that they should have ended up together…)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. A Hike

**A hike:**

Jakotsu frowned at the back of their leader, wondering to himself when this march would end – or rather, if it ever would.

They had started this hiking trip early in the morning, about the time that the sun had risen, and now, as the sun was now sinking beyond the horizon, they continued onward ruthlessly, despite the conditions that practically screamed winter. The lack of leaves for one, and the bundle of clothing that they each had practically suffocated themselves with.

Well, all at least HIM.

Him being the leader, and to whom Jakotsu's affections were directed.

His long tail of black braid thrown causally over his shoulder, his eyes determined and ambitious, he led them onwards, his bag slung from his arm as if it weighed very little.

Behind him, Jakotsu could hear the jabbering of their companions, pyromaniac Renkotsu complaining about the cold, the two faced Suikotsu worrying over every little thing, and the others adding their grumbles to the mix.

Jakotsu, however wasn't going to complain. Not with his idol being so passionate about such a thing.

Their goal? Who knew. Jakotsu just knew that it was his job to follow his love wherever he went – even if the stupid guy couldn't acknowledge his friend's feelings.

He had always been a rather dense one.

"Hey, Jak!"

Heart thudding dangerously in his chest, he rushed up the path after him.

"Yeah, Bank?"

His friend grinned toothily back at him, as he brandished a stick covered with mud.

Jakotsu's heartfelt smile diminished to a small forced grimace. Mud.

Hiking, no matter how tiring, and wearing it was, was one thing for his lovely scarf, warm kimono, and carefully done hair. However, mud was another.

"Mud." He affirmed stiffly, "How... lovely."

"Isn't it?' Bankotsu replied, completely enraptured by the substance.

What was so amazing about mud? There were something's about his companion that Jakotsu just could not understand in the slightest.

Then a moment later, the mud was being applied to his own face, and he stood their lifelessly, staring down at the warm hand that guided its way across his cheeks.

Bankotsu. Was touching him.

Lost in a frenzy of internal giggles and love struck thoughts, he failed to remember just what it was that was being painted upon his face.

And when he came back from his land of Bankotsu inspired fantasies, he found he really didn't' care.

"Come on, Let's go!" Bankotsu shouted from up the path, two crossed lines of mud smudged upon his forehead.

The others replied with groans, not moving.

"I'm staying here." Mukotsu declared quietly, as the rest nodded in agreement.

"I'll go." Jakotsu proclaimed, watching Bankotsu out of the corner of his eye, hoping for some reaction. However none were visible.

"Sounds good." Bankotsu shrugged, "Jakotsu and I will go up to the top and meet you back here in about half an hour –it's only a few more minutes to the top."

The others still refused to budge, so the twosome started their journey up to the top.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Jak, you can't see anything up here."

It was a valid point. The road, and their surroundings were obscured from view by the shadows cast by the tree's and the dark of the night itself.

Jakotsu laughed nervously.

It wasn't that he was scared – just that he hadn't thought much more of this trip to the top, other than hoping for something of somesort to happen between he and Bankotsu.

As if that would happen.

"And here we are!"

And so they were.

They had finally reached the top of the steep hill, and now, spread out before them were the blinking lights of the city, far below, the countryside just barely visible in the distance.

"This is AWESOME!" Jakotsu cried out enthusiastically, as he tumbled to the ground tiredly, leaning back to take in the sparkling magic of the city lights and the stars.

It was so amazing, so cool.., romantic.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, causing Jakotsu to pout slightly.

"It's not as cool as I thought it would be." Bankotsu admitted.

"You disappointed?" Jakotsu inquired curiously.

His friend shrugged, " I dunno."

There was a comfortable silence for but a moment, before Bankotsu sighed, "We should start back – before the others flip out."

"Sounds fine to me." Jakotsu responded quickly, as his friend offered him a hand, to help him up.

Grinning, the lighthearted boy was hoisted up to his feet by his crush, feeling light as a feather.

_Why not take a chance?_

Just before Bankotsu dropped his hand, Jakotsu placed a soft kiss on his friend's cheek, before pulling away cheerfully.

"So – shall we go?'

Stunned, Bankotsu nodded mutely, staring at the back of his companion who was skipping down the path ahead of him, lost in thought.

Life – and a single hike - was full of twists and turns wasn't it?

* * *

**a/n: my first ever yaoi centered one-shot... sorry if it was sucky.. Jakotsu is such a difficult charachter! he totally throws me off balance.. I hope I wrote him right, 'cuz he's one of my favorites ...****The end of the song Cute by Stephen Jerzak was playing during the beginning, so it kinda set the tone.. -.- REVIEW and tell what you thought, -ne? (*cough* I'd appreciate if you reviewed each chapter seperatley... :P)**


End file.
